divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ochako Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka, known by her hero name Uravity, is one of the main protagonists in My Hero Academia ''and One of the Main Protagonists in ''Divided Destiny: Vyond's Endgame II. Ochako was born in a family who had a bad conlfict in their construction business, she wishes to become a hero for money, only just to provide for her family and made them proud of her. She is the girlfriend of Izuku Midoriya. She is voiced respectively by her Japanese dub, Ayane Sakura, and English dub, Luci Christian. Appearance Ochaco is a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog’s paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk. Her hero custome consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and the skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request Her costume gets an upgrade during the Hero Work-Studies. The belt around her waist has been altered. Her arm gauntlets have been changed and with rings protruding on the side, and she no longer has a glass visor in front of her face Gallery Ochaco_as_a_child.png|Ochako as a child Ochaco_Almost_Laughing.png|Ochako laughing Ochaco.png|Ochako during the USJ Incident's aftermath Ochaco_and_Dark_Shadow.png|Ochako pets Dark Shadow Momo_tricked.png|Ochako comforts Momo after being tricked by Mineta and Denki Class_1-A_cheering.png|Ochako and the rest cheerleading Ochaco_afraid_of_Katsuki.png|Ochako now in fear after Bakugo wreck down her strategy Ochaco_crying.png|Ochako crying Ochaco_chooses_Uravity_as_her_hero_name.png|Ochako chooses "Uravity" as her hero name Is_that_your_boyfriend.png|Ochako embarrased by Gunhead when he refers Izuku as her "Boyfriend" Girls_love_Rikido's_sweets.png|Ochako and the girls enjoyed Rikido's cake Ochaco_admits_her_heart_is_stirred.png|Ochako's feelings for Izuku Category:Pure Heart Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Tragic Category:Kind Souls Category:Strong-Willed Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Optimistic